This invention relates generally to a hydro electric generating system and more particularly to one that utilizes stored potential energy to operate a generator.
Increases in population and technological development have created unprecedented demands for new sources of energy. Water power has been long known as a source of potential energy for generating electricity. The combination of units in this invention represents an innovation in power generation. The individual units act synergestically to produce electricity as well as produce energy to feed other components. With the reservoir located at an appropriate height above the impulse turbine, the falling water from the reservoir possesses sufficient kinetic energy to activate the turbine. The turbine produces electricity and as the water exits the turbine it flows to the sump where it is returned to the reservoir via a motor powered pump. Part of the energy produced is utilized to drive the pump when necessary. Power can be stored in the form of potential energy in the reservoir.
Numerous electric generating system utilizing water have been provided in prior art that are adapted to produce energy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,899-Bendicks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,283-Storer, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,984-Borgren, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as herefore described.